


Комплект

by syrin_nen



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Romance, little pov
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrin_nen/pseuds/syrin_nen
Summary: Очерки, наброски, отрывки и образы, слишком малые, чтобы зваться полноценными историями.





	1. Ради тебя (Леон Скотт Кеннеди/Ада Вонг)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Немного романтики, ангста и попыток в POV.

— Еще увидимся, — хитро подмигиваешь, чтобы снова скрыться, снова исчезнуть из моей жизни. Ненадолго.   
  
Не проходит и года, а мы снова встречаемся, снова разговариваем, снова расстаемся. Раз за разом, год за годом. И мне от этого больно, Ада. Настолько, что хочется застрелиться. Но я этого не делаю. Почему?   
  
Смерть, кровь и мертвецы следуют за мной по пятам. Как кошмарный сон. Они улыбаются, шагают на сломанных ногах, протягивают гниющие руки. А мне остается только смотреть, изо всех сил стараясь не свихнуться. Но у меня плохо получается.   
  
Сколько раз я снимал пистолет с предохранителя, сколько раз я приставлял дуло к виску и… все равно не мог спустить курок.  
  
Я постоянно закрывал глаза, чтобы хоть немного облегчить страдания, забыться в мире сладких фантазий, получить долгожданный отдых. Но в мечтах также постоянно видел тебя, твою знакомую ухмылку. И наваждение исчезало. Глаза открывались, руки сжимались в кулаки, и я снова начинал бороться. Ради чего?   
  
Ради новой короткой встречи? Ради надежды, что еще раз, хоть мельком, я снова тебя увижу? Но ты опять сбежишь. И я снова останусь один.   
  
Тогда зачем эта постоянная борьба? Объясни мне, Ада. Ведь знаешь его. Ты знаешь ответ. Мы оба его знаем.  
  
— Мы еще увидимся. Когда-нибудь, — снова прощание. Снова ненавистное одиночество.   
  
А я все равно живу. Жду тебя, как преданный пес. Почему?   
  
Ведь на свете много женщин. Много претенденток. А я не обращаю на них внимания, вежливо отнекиваясь, и продолжаю ждать. Чтобы увидеть, чтобы сомкнуть тебя в объятьях, вдыхая твой неповторимый аромат. Чтобы снова и снова повторять твое имя, как какую-то молитву.   
  
Я все еще здесь, Ада. Я все еще живу. Ради тебя. 


	2. Прелесть фантазий (Леон Скотт Кеннеди/Ада Вонг)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эфемерность с лёгким налётом романтики.

Спит Ада чутко, беспокойно, даже с принятыми накануне таблетками всё равно остаток ночи мечтая принять холодный душ или проверить коммуникатор на наличие деловых сообщений. Потолок распростёрся бескрайней чёрной дырой, готовящейся вот-вот поглотить, но пока лишь раздражающей слипающиеся, время от времени моргающие глаза.   
  
Нормальный космос хранит миры и сияния млечных путей, а персональная вселенная Вонг только изрывается кометами и впитывается этими самыми дырами. Часто пустует, поражая величием размеров и бессмысленностью. На что ушла жизнь?  
  
Душно – тело плавится, в груди тяжело.   
  
Безмолвно – Леон рядом, однако будто бы и нет, исчезнув как давно желаемое наваждение.   
  
Из-за крепчающей веры, что  _его_  на самом деле  _нет_ , Ада вздыхает, нарочно шумно, не вздрагивая, не принимаясь шарить рукой по постели. Она сливается с тишиной, выискивая звуки. Одна?  
  
Вблизи неё ворочаются и тут же замирают. Через открытое окно сюда проносится вопль утихающей полицейской сирены.  
  
Вонг переворачивается набок, поджимая пересохшие губы, когда высматривает пытливые голубые огни, мигом скрывшиеся за темнотой. Ладонью она нащупывает ровно вздымающуюся, голую, раскалённую грудь, и ей мерещатся синхронные взрывы звёзд, испускающие последний жидкий свет. Естественная, великолепная гибель.   
  
Леон поглаживает её талию, дышит неслышно, глубоко, обнимая бережливее ювелира; Ада греет его в ответ, дожидаясь обоюдного испепеления. Подверженная слабой улыбке, она очерчивает его скулы пальцем, задерживаясь им на небритом подбородке, и шепчет прямо в губы, прежде чем сонно их поцеловать:  
  
— Воздуха.   
  
Они, наконец, предаются нежности после исступленного, полубезумного вечера с исцарапанными спинами и алеющими запястьями.   
  
Тьма правит пространством, хотя светилам место выделяет.


	3. Немеркнущий (Леон Скотт Кеннеди)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Джен и Ангст.

Этот осенний вечер был идеальным, умеренно-тёплым, без ледяного ветра с дождём. Редкие листья на тротуаре, засохшие, но сохранившие багрово-зелёный оттенок, легко трескались под ногами торопливых прохожих, разнотипных не лишь по внешности: манера речи, жесты, да даже простая ходьба у каждого отличались, пусть и часто сходились во многом.   
  
Леон, налюбовавшись плавно покидающим небосвод солнцем, прижимался к выключенному уличному фонарю и пробовал доброкачественную, не вонючую сигарету. Пара удачных затяжек, а после старческий короткий кашель и дым коромыслом — ритуал за ритуалом, до наполовину пустой пачки.   
  
Пока организм занимался поступающим никотином, Кеннеди слушал, как гнали автомобили с рычащими моторами, и смеющиеся, печальные, задумчивые люди говорили с миром. Не улыбался, однако лицо сделал попроще.  
  
В небрежно накинутой куртке, специально подобранной для приятного климата, всё-таки было жарко, что хоть стой полуголым и красуйся перед дамами, внешне выказывающими безразличие, а разумом сгорающими яростнее ведьмы средних веков. Сигареты, тонкие, сжатые губами на одном конце и мигающие огненной точкой на другом, помогали скорее потихоньку выжигаться изнутри, тогда как отрава, которой пугает каждый высоконравственный гражданин, воздействовала практически ничтожно. Не пугала, не ожидалась. Леон запрокинул голову, выпуская тусклый унылый дымок, расползающийся на фоне темнеющего неба, и, расслабив рот, успел вздохнуть раньше упавшей около него сигареты.   
  
Города не обретали абсолютной тишины даже глубокими ночами, чего уж говорить о вечерах, когда обыкновенно заканчивалась рабочая смена. Машины, до этого нормально преодолевавшие дороги, начали застревать в пробках по полчаса, гудя и порыкивая как живые; народ стал однотипнее лицами и эмоциями, разговаривая надсаднее; естественный свет постепенно заменялся искусственным. Леон покручивал пальцами газовую зажигалку, чиркая время от времени колёсиком, вызывая либо невинную искру, либо небольшое рыже-синее пламя.  
  
 _Огонь жжёт без пощады._  
  
 _Худшие смерти, отвратительные смерти вершились благодаря нему._  
  
Леон достал ещё сигарету, присматривающийся к безучастным окружающим, которые всегда куда-то шли. Вперёд-назад.  
  
Стопориться не получится, поскольку обязательно подтолкнут, насильно или с вежливостью. А за ним – лишь выключенный фонарь, прочнее скал, прочнее человека. Леон кашлянул дымом, мельком потирая пощипывающие глаза, и мыском новенького ботинка подтянул ближе затухающий окурок, придавливая его подошвой. Горло саднило, словно прошлись когти диких кошек, всаживаясь глубже, после выжигая, выжигая пеплом.   
  
 _Не потушить, только распалить._  
  
 _Чем больше дров, тем больше огня._  
  
 _Вперёд, только вперёд. Сжигать либо греть._  
  
Леон жевал зубами кончик фитиля, установив руки на груди, и смотрел наверх. Усмехался. Во рту набилась желчь.   
  
Разномастные голоса укреплялись эмоционально, топот ног звучал бесперебойно, и откуда-то доносилась оптимистичненькая реклама новой марки женской одежды: всё почти как при солнце, лишь с отличной ото дня атмосферой. Другое. Ингрид назвала бы это таящейся опасностью, а Хелена, фыркая полушутливо, полузадумчиво, посчитала бы романтикой. Немного не достаёт разлетающихся мозгов и опустевшего пистолета.   
  
И аккуратно уложенных смоляных волос, и какой-нибудь алой детали одежды, традиционной настолько, что ухмылка выходит исключительно мягкой, и хитрых карих, отрешённых глаз. Ни вестей, ни встреч, ни информации вскользь. Как обычно, – и хорошо. Всё с ней хорошо.   
  
Тротуар точно раскачивался, опускался ниже, стремился ввысь, однако сигаретой, четвёртой за вечер, двенадцатой за день, Кеннеди воспользовался по назначению. Неистовство в теле, тихое умиротворение разума.  
  
 _Не помрёшь. Не угаснешь._  
  
Леон похлопал нагрудный карман, где покоился сенсорный телефон, отключённый утром под четыре рюмки текилы и несколько раз готовившийся валяться растоптанным в мусорном ящике. Сколько звонков или сообщений скопилось? Ведь скопились же.   
  
Зато молчание – золото, – сложилась подходящая мысль; руку Леон убрал, подавившись дымом.   
  
Привалившись к столбу, раздирая лёгкие неконтролируемыми выдохами, когда воздух почти что перекрыло, трясущийся, он рассматривал посеревшие белые окурки под ногами. Некоторые люди к нему оборачивались, неуверенно сбавляя ход, но уходили.   
  
Надрывно прокашлявшись, Леон растёр пальцами саднящее горло. Утяжелённое дыхание привнесло больше жара, облегавшего как вторая кожа – всё горело, хоть снаружи, хоть внутри, а поднявшийся ветерок прохлады не преподнёс, даже его избежал. Народ редел, гасимый прибывавшим мраком. Яростно трещали только легковушки и аудио-рекламы.   
  
Пятая чуть измявшаяся кое-где сигарета дрожала в ладонях, пока с резким шуршанием не разломилась надвое, падая к ботинкам, и ей на замену не пришла шестая. Кеннеди беззлобно хмыкал, насчитав примерно столько же адресованной ему брани касаемо загрязнения окружающей среды. Теперь втягивался в процесс осторожнее, ухитрялся закрывать веки, не прислушиваться.   
  
Никто не тронет и не заметит.  
  
Ранее вспыхнувшего фонаря, из-за которого воспалённые глаза мгновение будто разрывались, Леон исподтишка улыбнулся, после чего мимолётно представил тушение сигареты о собственную кожу. Живо. Незамедлительно. Он-то не закричит.   
  
 _Чьи вопли обрывались в инквизиторских кострищах? Они ведь справедливы?_  
  
Автомобильное движение застопорилось ещё пуще: мимо одним духом проехала «Скорая», а кое-какие прохожие заинтересованно обсуждали крупную аварию в квартале отсюда. Недокуренную и частично изжёванную шестую сигарету Леон расплющил о столб.   
  
По щеке растрепались волосы, когда он склонил голову в привычном молчании, понемногу сминая отливающую серебром прямоугольную пачку. Не сильно. Дома от текилы осталась лишь полёживающая перед телевизором бутылка.   
  
Ничего не осталось – разве последние двадцать лет принадлежали ему? – и из Кеннеди вырвался задушенный смешок, отдалённо схожий с воплем. Покачиваясь впервые не из-за ослабленного тела, в данную секунду иллюзорно покрывающегося огнём, обращающимся огнём, он медленно опускался на колени, бережно удерживая рукой сморщенную сигаретную пачку. Он вздрагивал; отращенная чёлка прикрывала ему половину лица. Урывочными сдержанными воплями Леон говорил с миром. Тот, принимая выражения скорби, оглядывался. Тот уходил.   
  
Соединившиеся кучей шесть окурков сверкали ярко белоснежной чистотой под блекло-желтоватым фонарным светом. Леон взялся заботливо собирать их в кулак, разбирая по ускользающему теплу, какие именно выкуривал заключительными. Какие именно поочерёдно помогали.   
  
Не улыбнулся и не завопил – Леон всего-навсего кратко кивнул.   
  
Четыре месяца назад у него при любом неосторожном движении позвоночник начал хрустеть выразительнее сухой ветки. Около пяти недель на боку никак не сходил синяк, зато потом побледнел цветом, увеличился и от касаний хотя бы пальца заставлял едва ли не выворачиваться наизнанку. К застарелым шрамам прибавились текущие, куда красочнее, куда занятнее.   
  
Причины были ясны, но осознание – дело иное.  
  
Всё чаще его мало кто пускал на операции. Всё чаще они велись от его имени. Всё чаще его обвиняли в провалах.   
  
Осознать-то осознал, только причины понимать не захотел.  
  
Пока Леон безрезультатно вертел зажигалкой подле смятой седьмой сигареты, то рассудил, что обзаведение спичками про запас не такая уж и бесполезная идея. Огонь ведь, оказывается, не убийственный. Очень пригодный.   
  
Кеннеди укрыл сцепленными ладонями искры, приближая губами сигару, однако пламя, возникшее спустя минутное кручение колёсиком, без промедлений загасло с поддержкой хиленького ветра. Вместо него вполне осязаемый холод принялся исподволь просачиваться к телу, добиваясь гусиной кожи и по существу нервического озноба. Располагающиеся на коленях окурки крупиц тепла не принесли, когда Леон за них схватился, перебирая, потирая каждую: от спрятанной в застегнувшейся куртке пусто чиркавшей зажигалки пользы теперь не было.   
  
Леон совсем через малое время продрог до костей, как-то особенно жалостно ёжась, и подняться уже не мог. Шевельнуть ногами. Они чувствовали приложенный палец и не ломились из-за усталости.  
  
Заглушая копившийся рык, Кеннеди чуть не врезал самому себе кулаком, разом сгребая остатки сигарет, впихивавшиеся кусками в первые нащупанные карманы. Его тянуло к земле, ниже, ниже – и он не мог встать. Легчайший хруст словно выдавливающегося из спины позвоночника пришёлся иронично кстати.  
  
Пытаясь сместиться вбок при помощи рук, неуверенно перемещаясь ими по тротуару, Леон глянул на людей, а так же на продвигавшиеся черепашьим шагом автомобили. Мужика, ползающего с отказавшими ногами как хворая древняя собака, слепой бы единственно не приметил. Его ведь видели тоже. Не останавливались.   
  
«Людям в привычку бояться, Леон, люди теперь боятся даже сострадания». Ох, Ингрид.   
  
Никто не тронет. За всё существование, за всё пережитое, бессмысленное и неуловимое наконец-то никому не нужен.  
  
— Я... я был.  
  
Не требовалось что-то крепче свистящего шёпота, оборвавшегося вдохом.  
  
Вновь усевшись на немеющие колени возле знакомого уличного фонаря, Леон неторопливо выудил восьмую сигарету – творить иллюзию курящего задумчивого человека, еле стучавшего зубами. И шипел, трогая место багрового синяка, и выдавал смешки.   
  
Он ведь... огонёк? Огонь? Пожарище?  
  
Достаточно ли, чтобы спалить то, что надо? Чтобы подняться позже?   
  
Его незаметно клонило вправо и слепило фальшивое освещение города, добавляющее боль головную, тугую, но смягчающую влияние неумолчных мыслей. Куртка баюкала скрипением.   
  
Леон вымотался; тихо упал всем телом на тротуар. Тепло и никакой мерзлоты пофигистичных, сменяющихся дней. Леон спал, а снилась ему полыхающая рыжим пламенем чернота.


	4. Дело жизни (Ада Вонг, Крис Редфилд)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не связанная с чем-либо дженовая сценка, то есть изолированный от возможного масштабного сюжета образ. Присутствует драма. Вполне себе AU.

Будь мир без оружия, люди разорвали бы друг друга и беззащитными руками. Размах выбора даёт избирать по удобству, по наслаждению. Или по перекладыванию вины.  
  
Снайперская винтовка впечатляет как дополнительная часть брони, как новая функционирующая деталь, с которой Аде приходится работать напарником. На расстоянии до тысячи метров это – волшебная вещь, насквозь пробивающая тело из костей и мягкой плоти. Закреплённый глушитель замаскирует раскат выстрела, чтобы вокруг не сбежались ненужные лица с толпой принявших очередной вирус несчастных, невиновных, тех, кем захотели поиграть Высшие ради роли Богов; а отдача винтовки послужит красивой итоговой точкой или раззадорит при промахе.  
  
Ада укрывается на балкончике жилого, покинутого дома, не переставая упирать глаз в объектив оптического прицела. Снизу отчётливо доносится скрежещущее, горловое похрипывание, избыточно живое для мертвеца хотя бы потому, что Вонг различает отголоски человеческой речи и памяти. «Кофе». «Сынок». «Страшно».  
  
Слова неразборчивые, полусвязные. Они оборачиваются последними рыданиями. У Ады никогда не получалось представить чужие ощущения от чудовищной физической боли и распадающегося сознания.  
  
Она и не обязана – значит, не будет.  
  
Она присматривается к небольшому дворику за проспектом, окружённому забором из профнастила. Там группируются солдаты, видные точно на ладони. Ада усмехается для них, пусть даже по плану этого никто никогда не должен заметить.  
  
Ада неотделима от тьмы, тогда как переводящие дух солдатики обращаются к свету.  
  
Ада пристально рассматривает человеческие фигуры, скованные и защищённые боевой формой, выискивая незаменимую физиономию и не забывая слушать. Хрипы, желает обмануть психика, будто раздаются около уха. Смерть окружает повсюду. Ею дышишь, от неё бежишь, ею забавляешься.  
  
Лицо с пролёгшими морщинами, с осадком грязи и крови, неизменно хмурое, измученное временем – Ада избавляется от лицевых эмоций. Её шёпот теряется в пространстве.  
  
— Ну здравствуй.  
  
Крис Редфилд перезаряжает автомат, на лету прихватывая брошенный магазин, и умудряется исполнять это лишь благодаря механически действующим рукам, пока вертит головой то туда, то сюда. Он сидит на краю металлической лавки, еле шевеля губами, стискивая зубы. Он выглядит потрёпаннее всех.  
  
Ада фокусируется.  
  
Осталось выждать только самый удобный, эффективный момент, который хочется сделать красивым. Пара мгновений. Не раздражает ткань спецкостюма, слегка сдерживающая движения, не проникает под саму кожу агония больных, неторопливая, осознаваемая и после конечной человеческой мысли.  
  
Ада даже не моргнула, когда получила заказ. Но с неохотой вдавалась в подробности, неудивительные для неё.  
  
Редфилд словно… синхронизировался с оружием. Редфилд выглядит увереннее, правильнее. Действия точные и взаправду солдатские. К сожалению, куда более мелкие детали Ада почуять через прицел не может. Она только ждёт. Не отвлекается.  
  
Редфилд напоминает цепного пса, который ничего не понимает, – чтобы оберегать примкнувших к стае новеньких с примерно таким же будущим. Вот опускает ладонь на плечо тяжеловесного парня. Его взгляд уже мягче? Вот чуть сгибается, возобновляя осмотр малой площадки. Он смотрит слишком внимательно.  
  
Спусковой крючок под её пальцем кажется уступчивым. Мышцы ненамного напрягаются, онемевают, но Ада знавала такое не единожды и пресекала силой мысли, умеющей творить чудеса, стоившие восхищения.  
  
Редфилд видится похожим на медведя, просто менее массивного.  
  
 _«Ада» ломается_ , однако изгибает губы в невесомой – и самой своей неправильной – улыбке.  
  
Она только ждёт. Она растягивает время.  
  
Не из-за сомнения.  
  
Наблюдение за героем, пережившим практически все основные биотеррористические акты, равняется чему-то личному: легендой, насколько Аде помнится, Редфилда кликали лишь в ответственные моменты истории. Вонг улавливает переплетающиеся, схожие нити. Винтовка чувствуется лучше.  
  
Редфилд стискивает голову, трёт переносицу, а дуло его пушки тычется в землю. Клокотание под балконом, от которого вибрируют аж кости, теряет двойное дно, дополнительный глубинный смысл – человеческая суть прогнулась перед внедрёнными микроскопическими организмами. Рёв усиливается, отчего Ада сжимает оружие сильнее, до лёгкого бряцанья.  
  
Редфилд жмурится и морщится.  
  
Она представляет, как мутировал бы он. Расслаиваются клетки, выдавливаются из тела части скелета и органов, не закрывается рот, исторгающий бессмысленные вопли. А ещё есть пуля во лбу – даже крепкий, непобедимый мужик с грудой анормальных мышц свалится мёртвым грузом.  
  
Она думает, что бы он предпочёл больше. Одинокий волк с зацикленной жизнью.  
  
Волк падёт от волка.  
  
Ада приподнимает брови, когда Редфилд одним глазом, не прикрытым приложенной к лицу ладонью, будто смотрит точно в прицел. Он сгорбился ещё явнее, как на что-то надвигающийся. Ада не способна особо понимать мелкие подробности. Глаз кажется звериным.  
  
Она бы махнула ему несколькими пальцами в знак приветствия, он бы ощеривался, не стыдясь выступающих клыков. Дёргающийся зрачок, темнеющая радужка. У Вонг система, выработанная за тысячи лет до неё: без риска раздробить на куски препятствия, цель. Но она бы поиграла. О многом говорить, таинственно усмехаясь, словно зная Истину, выбивать из него бешенство и дрожащие руки – ну а потом, когда щёлкнет интуиция с расчётом, прикончить.  
  
Ада кое-как вспоминает имя его кровной сестры, чтобы привычно замечать, как бывают связаны вещи в тесном мире – их жизнях. Сестричке, Клэр, придётся проживать одной. Она ведь готова к подобному; она наверняка похоронила брата вместе с собой.  
  
Знающие о собственной безвыходности люди переносят гибель полегче.  
  
Не в пример помирающим, которые ещё два дня назад  _не ждали_. Не сосчитать обломанных планов. Кто-то всё-таки дожидался, что когда-нибудь начнёт новое и желанное существование.  
  
Винтовка – её часть. Убивает – Ада. Редфилд, пожалуй, прибьёт и руками, кинется под огонь.  
  
Ада сменяет положение ног. Редфилд разминает шею, плавно покручивая головой.  
  
Каждая мысль, впечатление, фантазия вместе занимают у неё не дольше пары мгновений. Они все смешиваются и не выделяются.  
  
Так-то, выходит, на Редфилда Аде плевать, как плевать на отдельно выбранного человека в другом участке бытия. Никогда не выйдет принятие всех личностей на равных. Можно побеспокоиться разве за целое человечество.  
  
Был один, кто вклинился неудачным случаем, неудачной печалью:  _он_  случайность из случайностей, которые дают надежду даже ей, живой и до сих пор держащийся огонь. Когда потухнет – тогда да прибудет деградирующая, ненасытная тьма. Однако Ада верит. Уж она обязательно не тронет его.   
  
Но вряд ли позаботится о вере Леона в неё.  
  
Максимум, что Вонг себе позволяла, так это корректировку приказов, оставляя общую суть первоначальной. Подправить мелочи, сделать по-своему.  
  
Аде никто не докладывал, насколько Редфилд привязан к общественному миру и повязан им, потому что сама просила: не стоит. И мысленно себе: я всё пойму, увы. Редфилд словно бросает взгляд на Аду, мёртвый в том понимании, что кто-то стоит до последнего, непостижимый как у зверя и одновременно чертовски простой, ибо нет выточенной сложности. Ада лишь воображает. А Редфилд её не видит (не увидит). Крис, Крис, точнее.  
  
Она бы желала дуэль с оружием против оружия. Да, она бы сказала:  
  
— Давай.  
  
 _Мы создания войны._  
  
Вой сломавшихся людей превращается в монотонное, тянущее песнопение, собирающееся в хор, распространяющийся по немаленькому району. Они – расцветшее оружие нового поколения. Дуновение ветра прекращается, а лампы ближних уличных фонарей потихоньку мерцают, прежде чем некоторые лопаются с градом угасающих золотых искр. Тьма сгущается. Бойцы наконец принимаются шевелиться.  
  
Если Редфилд после каждого павшего товарища что-то безвозвратно разрушил в себе, растоптав человеческую личность (и жизнь, и счастье) к чёрту, она не сомневается насчёт этого, то Ада отшлифовала саму себя. «Ада», оболочка существования, совершенствуется. «Ада» стала всем. Это есть истинный облик, к которому шёл осознанно через череду одинаковых, но также уникальных лет. От этого не откажешься. Ада понимает Редфилда.  
  
Отсчёт пошёл.  
  
 _Два._  
  
Крис не торопится вставать, автомат удерживает с небрежностью и действует заторможено, как будто здесь дом. Ада облизывает сухие губы, но её личная, собственная пустота, вероятно, подводит. Что-то заполняет.  
  
 _Один._  
  
Он для неё ничто. Он только мелькал на дальнем фоне, отзвуком общего дела, параллельный ей человек. Волк. Брат брата видит издалека.  
  
Оружие в её руках решает. Комфортное, удобное.   
  
Если бы… если бы она преодолела другую дорожку, они были бы бок о бок, бегали вместе, разрывали чужую плоть на куски.  
  
Но Ада Вонг дышит. И Крис Редфилд  _пока_  тоже.


	5. Вечно цветущая (Ада Вонг(/)Леон Скотт Кеннеди)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Направленность меж дженом и гетом, но гораздо ближе к последнему. Возможна сомнительность с точки зрения нравственности. Возможно, недо-чернуха.

Искусство тонкое и строгое, но с тем приятно-обыденное – создать крошечную дистанцию, крепко вцепляясь в горячую ладонь, и закружиться, вздымая низ юбки, дразня оголившимся чуть больше бедром.  
  
Шаг – синхронно, шаг – синхронно, и прильнуть поближе. Вытягиваться, однако не прижиматься, медленно вдохнуть в губы напротив. Руками поглаживать плечи. Играть улыбками разноликими. Отступить на шаг, броситься вперёд и ногой заскользить по чужой.  
  
Будто под давлением горячей любви – любят они говорить. Расцвеченный золотом зал блистает ярче солнца.  
  
Будто совсем-совсем скоро заведёшь в уголок потише, прижмёшься, замурчишь, оттянешь юбку и раздвинешь ноги, всё ещё улыбаясь, – крутятся мысли, крутятся образы в их головах. Посреди фальшивой красоты гнилая плоть изрыгает свою чернь и сладкую ложь.  
  
Отчасти правда на их стороне.  
  
Человеческая нравственность рассеивается с каждым хмельным вздохом, никакой роли настроение, расположение, жизнеощущение не имеет; в мозгу отпечатаны слова из вложенных на руки бумажек, следуй им, подстраивай цепочку событий к требуемому исходу.  
  
Ада работает – встречая людей выше обыкновенных, выдёргивая из них всё без остатка.  
  
Ада живёт – с каждой миссией рождаясь заново, вливаясь в чужие миры.  
  
Её называют волшебницей. Ею откровенно любуются. Достаточно, чтобы быть частью толпы, достаточно, чтобы вгрызться.  
  
Ведьма зазывает, смеётся и уводит из райских садов.  
  
Субъект распаляется медленно, словно яд под кожей распространяется; колено пытается проскользнуть меж ног, хватка становится ласковее, своевольнее, как при обращении к кошечке. Ада сдавленно выдыхает, когда её притягивают, когда отпускать не собираются. Она улыбается.  
  
Ей улыбаются тоже.  
  
Шумит зал, переливается шафранно-жёлтым, дамы смотрят на них – на неё – как-то вскользь, а мужчины цепляются взглядом. Для них Ада изгибает алые губы в красноречивой ухмылке.   
  
Вечер. Ночь. Среди живых. Вообрази вонь трупов, их стеклянные глаза и шатающуюся походку – и работать легче. Улыбаться. Задыхаться, двигая бёдрами под чуждую похвалу (или перерезать сразу же шею, или ворковать чуть позже на ухо, фиксируя каждый вдох невзначай, или, или, или).  
  
Ада рубила, когда бриллианты, пылясь, были разложены по отделениям туалетного столика, Ада методично расстреливала, когда на иной границе высокоразвитой цивилизации богатеи травились тысячедолларовым вином. Из грязи в княгини, и обратно.  
  
Здесь всё скатывается в игру с людской психологией: распознай типаж, улови выделяемые словно газы слабости, пользуйся. Козыри как под рукой. Аде не привыкать, когда красивый или никакой, харизматичный или невзрачный –  _но уже жалкий_  – человек желает большего.  
  
Она танцует для него. Говорит для него. Поигрывая ножкой бокала, испивает глотками что-то сладко-вязкое, искусственно обогревающее, и с облизанными губами поворачивается спиной – иди за мной.  
  
Людьми всегда пользуются – помнит она.  
  
Людьми всегда пользуются – повторяет Ада Вонг. У неё нет имени, самоидентификация отсутствует. Что было, то сотрётся.  
  
Женщина с миллионом имён и лиц кружится в центре бури, заполоняя её осколками.  
  
Привилегированная шпионка Ада Вонг, знакомству не рада.  
  
Мисс Синьхуа, очень приятно, что вам надо?  
  
Мисс умирает со скуки. И от пустоты.  
  


***

  
  
Ночь. Поместье. Жертва близка.  
  
Глазами засверкала, походку отладила. Двинулась осторожно меж людей, таких разнообразных и однотонных, не дотрагиваясь до них. Нужная рожа впереди, только пара шагов, вздох и столкновение.  
  
Её берёт за руку кто-то другой.  
  
Её окликают как Аду.  
  
(Мисс Минчжу, отчего увядаешь?)  
  
Согласно принципам работы и общечеловеческой жизни всё продаваемо, перерабатываемо и покупаемо. Ничто не имеет ценности кроме того, что человек так одолеть и не смог.  
  
Подтянутая, щетинистая, молодая, нужная рожа уходит из её поля зрения как можно неторопливее.  
  
Согласно принципам  _её_  жизни всё происходящее и имеющееся так или иначе остаётся за плечами в форме накоплений бесполезных воспоминаний.  
  
Когда Ада поворачивается, вся великолепная и загнившая, её руку осторожно притягивают к груди, прямо к сердцу.  
  
Когда Ада Вонг отчего-то затихает, оборвавшись на начальной бесшумной «Л», такой знакомой, обыкновенной, останавливается и всё остальное.  
  
Подтянутое, щетинистое, постаревшее,  _не то_  лицо светлеет.  
  
И вместо всего, что могло бы быть, для неё улыбаются.


End file.
